Fire and Water: The Right Kind of Wrong
by FlUFF WRiTER
Summary: Maybe I’m insane, Sokka claims, maybe I hit my head a little too hard, Aang concludes, maybe I should be left alone, from the one and only Toph, or maybe I’m just in love. Yes, that’s it. I’m in love with my former mortal enemy and I darn well like it!


**_Prologue My Former Mortal Enemy_**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, if I did, it would be filled with Zutara goodness by now!

A/N: This idea came to me before I started writing "Child's Play" but I couldn't figure out what to write, so that's why it's out late. It's all in Katara's POV until I say otherwise, okay? Anyway, hope you enjoy!

__

My enemy.

That's what he was, my enemy. Or that's how we portrayed it, we being Sokka, Aang, and I, Toph not as much. He was my enemy as he was theirs. The enemy being Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai, heir to the throne. He was all that while Sokka and I were "peasants" from the Southern Water Tribe and Aang being the Avatar hailing from the Southern Air Temple while Toph was a bit more like him coming from a wealthy family of the Earth Kingdom.

It was safe to say that Prince Zuko and I were two completely different people, coming from two extremely different backgrounds, bending two opposing elements, one rising with the moon while the other rose with the sun. It wasn't hard to believe that we started out the way we did. Hating each other, fighting each other. At times, it got completely ridiculous! We couldn't out due the other not matter how hard we would try. Though when one of us did realize this during our…duel then the other would take advantage and that's how it'd end. Just like that.

"Katara? Are you okay?" Aang looked concerned as he questioned me.

I smiled at the thirteen-year-old. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Just thinking, that's all."

"You do too much of that Katara." Sokka commented as he polished his boomerang, again.

"And you do too much of _that_." I shot back as my brother frowned at me.

When Sokka didn't try to fight back with me, I started thinking. I wondered how Zuko and I had come to have the relationship we have now. I mean, I did know but it's just more of the fact of _how _it happened. I didn't really understand myself nor did anyone understand me…Zuko, on the other hand, was working on it.

It was all completely fuzzy to me but at the same time so clear. Everything was like that now. Two things in one, complete opposites. For example, the sun could shine so brightly that I'd be blinded but it still couldn't shine enough. The sea could look so clear but dark at the same time. Odd thing was, it was a kind of before and after effect. Here, let me explain. The sun could shine so bright that I couldn't bear it and that would be when Zuko wasn't there. But when he was, it just couldn't shine enough. When Zuko was with me in front of the sea, it was so beautiful, but when he left, it'd turn frightening. As you can see, Zuko changed my whole perspective on absolutely _everything_. It was completely ridiculous! But at the same time so…_exhilarating_.

I sound like a lovesick, boy crazy girl right now, don't I? And, strangely enough, I don't mind. I mean, with just thinking about him, I could get so…happy and being without him would make me so depressed. I could only name this "disease", as Sokka puts it, as love. True, unforeseen, pure love, which used to be…forbidden. I think that's what entranced me in the first place, the thrill of it. The thrill of secretly meeting him, of loving him and being so happy with out anybody but him and me knowing why. I loved that feeling, but I love the feeling I feel now even more. I can express my love to him when I wanted to, especially when Sokka was around.

Though with Aang, I did feel guilty at first. I knew he liked me, maybe even loved me. Aang admits he did and Sokka agrees with him. I felt so horrible for doing that to him, I felt a bit…unfaithful to him. I never did become girlfriend but it was kind of the illusion I gave him. Yes, at a time I did like Aang, I won't deny it but I guess it was just a small crush, one that disappeared completely when Toph came into the picture. When I first found out that the earthbender was twelve, my immediate thought was Toph and Aang! And little by little, I started to make them spend time with each other. Call me evil. Whatever you want but I couldn't help it. You can't deny to me that they aren't cute together. I just have a thing for opposites, fire and water, earth and air, etc.

At the moment, I am riding towards the Fire Nation palace, which is safe to go to now. Fire Lord Ozai was defeat by Aang, of course and Zuko became the next in line while temporarily banishing his sister, Azula, we both will decide her fate after I become Fire Lady Katara. It sounds so weird but at the same time so…wonderful. Yes, I am marrying Zuko, in about seven hours. It is about ten in the morning and the reception starts at four. I am going to go get ready over there and we will be marrying in the palace as well. But enough of that, I don't want to give _everything _away.

Maybe I'm insane (Sokka claims), maybe I hit my head a little too hard (Aang concludes), maybe I should be left alone (from the one and only Toph), or maybe I'm just in love. Yes, that's it. I'm in love with my former mortal enemy and I darn well like it! So sue me.

__

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry if that seemed a bit too short and if Katara was OOC. I couldn't write more on the prologue because I wanted to start writing chapter one (and I love the chapter title). I promise the chapters will be longer!

The prologue is told in that direct moment (where she is going to the palace to get ready for her wedding and the chapters will be like the past. Katara will, unfortunately, not being remembering the moments. It's like rewinding then playing all the way, until the moment described in this chapter, or before that, I don't know.

Anyway, just drop me down a review and tell me if I should continue.

_**Fluff Writer**_


End file.
